


trouble makers

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art fair, Detention, Highschool AU, M/M, bad boy kakashi, skipping it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Tenzo was just trying to say hi. Somehow that leads to him skipping detention with the schools resident bad boy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	trouble makers

Lunch time was the best time of the day. It was a time to sit with friends, relax, and eat.

It was also a time to stare longingly at the new kid across the cafeteria. 

“Earth to Tenzo.Snap out of it!” He felt the snap in front of his face as he looked back at his friends.

“Dude, you’ve been staring at him everyday for a week now. Just go say hi.” 

Tenzo gripped his sandwich and shook his head, “I would look like an absolute fool. Look at him!”

He looked back and noted the leather Jacket, black slim jeans, and ear piercing. Perfectly hugging his already slim frame and accentuating his silver hair. “He’s a fucking delienquient. A gorgeous delinquent.”

“And I am a straight A loser who wears khakis and buttondowns and has stupid glasses and these god awful braces and could never talk to him with sounding like a fucking idiot.” He hung his head low in dejection, silently eating his mushed turkey sandwich.

“Well”, Konan gave him a shoulder hug, “ Kakashi has straight As, I’m in his lit class and he’s super smart. He just gets in trouble a lot.”

Aoba piped in, “Are just going to ignore the fact that Tenzo cussed twice in the same day? Is no one going to comment on that? I haven’t heard him say a cuss word in the past 3 years”

Yuugao smiled, “See Tenzo you can be a bad boy too. You just have to be in an emotional crisis.”

Tenzo slouched lower, “You are all useless.”

Yuggao lifted him back up. “Come on just go talk to him. Tell him you think his shirt is cool. It’s a simple task. He’s even near the trash can so just act like you’re throwing your lunch away and it’ll be smooth.”

It wasn’t a bad idea.

“OK”

Tenzo collected his garbage and walked. He felt his heart racing. His eyes were glued forward. He could do this. 

OOMPH  
He fell back as something collided to his side. He looked up to see the school bully Kakakuzu covered in his lunch.

Kakakuzu gripped the front of Tenzo’s shirt and hissed out, “You fucking twerp. I’m gonna make you wish you were never born.”

Tenzo quipped back, “Well I already feel that way so too late on that one.” He gave a sheepish smile.

“OH you asked for it .”  
He raised his fist and Tenzo grabbed the wrist then immediately dropped all his weight straight down, forcing the release of Kakazu’s hand. He started crawling away when he felt his foot grabbed. On instinct he flipped and kicked, effectively knocking him out. 

Everything stopped. Then everyone was cheering. He had no idea so many people were watching him.  
Well turns out everyone was watching him including the principle because Tenzo was promptly handed a detention slip.  
“Fuck my life.”

\-------------------

He took his seat in detention. It was weird. He didn’t belong here. He never did anything bad. He fought in self defense and honestly some wouldn’t even consider that fight. He took out his homework when he heard a chair slide up to him.

“Hey, it’s Tenzo right? You were wicked cool at lunch today.”

Tenzo was going to short circuit. Kakashi was speaking to him. His eyes were way more stunning up close and he smells so good like peppermint or something. Ok Tenzo be cool. Be cool.

“I really like your shirt.”

Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.“Ummm Thanks?”

Oh crap. Play it off Tenz, Play it off. “I mean like, I was just trying to protect myself which isn’t cool but like your shirt is. It’s cool. That’s cool right?

“I guess..but you gave him a broken nose and a broken wrist. How’d you learn to do all that?”

“I was scrawny as a kid so I took a few MMA classes and stuff. Plus my dad has some military friends who showed me a few moves in case of emergency. Fighting is cool. Well hurting people isn’t cool but sometimes you gotta ya know. ”

“Yeaaaa.. Anyway, umm I’m Kakashi.”

“I know. I mean not like I stalk you because that’d be weird...but like I’ve seen you around not on purpose just like in passing and I’m not a stalker I swear. It hot are you hot? I think It's just crazy hot right. Probably since you’re next to me. Not like because you're hot but well I mean you're not ugly just just..physical space.”

Kakashi stared. “Ok yeah.It is hot in here actually. Let’s go outside.”

He got up and walked over to the window opening it.

“Kakashi we are in detention. We can get in so much trouble.”

“We’re already in trouble, that's why we’re here. Come on. Trust me.”

“Okay I guess.”

Kakashi jumped out the window and Tenzo promptly followed. They walked for a while in silence. Just walking. Tenzo was getting fidgety. He made himself seem like a complete fool. How much more of a fool could he make himself?

They stopped when they reached behind the school bleachers. There were other kids there too.

“Hey Kakashi! You brought the little monster from lunch.” 

“Yeah, this is Tenzo. He’s cool.”

He recognized them. Obito, Itachi, Kisame, Rin, and Zetsu. All dressed in their blacks looking dangerously cool.

They were smoking, passing a blunt around. It was scary. He never smoked before. What was he supposed to do? It reached Kakashi, and then it was finally his turn. 

“HEY! WHO’S BACK THERE?!”

Everyone ran as fast as they could. KAkashi grabbed Tenzo and they sprinted back to Detention. It was exhilarating. Kakashi was exhilarating. 

They ran for who knows how long until they stopped and bent over, huffing out their heavy lungs trying to catch a good breath.

“Oh my- huff huff- We can not do that again.”

Kakashi looked over to Tenzo, “Maybe not the best-huff-decision.”

They finally caught their breath and walked down the street. They ended up near the artist market that was in town. There were colorful tents and artwork and jewelry. 

Tenzo was beaming, “Oh let’s walk through the market!”

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, “OH? I thought you would be saying that we should go back?”

Tenzo gave a devilish smirk, “I mean if we’re here we may as well.”

“Alright. You’re kinda cute doing the whole good boy gets turned over bit.” Kakashi grabbed his hand, “Let’s go before you change your mind.”

Tenzo was starstruck. There were so many local artists. There were wood workers, metal workers, you name it. Tenzo learned about traditional jewelry and symbolic practices. 

“Wow this is so amazing, I could do this for hours.” 

Kakashi quipped, “It is the perfect idea for a date.”

Tenzo blushed, “I’ve never been asked on a date . If I was ever asked I would love this, to just be surrounded by art. I think human creativity is amazing.The way people get to express themselves is just breathtaking”

Kakashi did his best to suppress his blush, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He continued, “My dad is an artist and pretty much lets me do whatever I want so I could probably find you some cool stuff.”

“Ahh so that’s why you’re outta control.”

“Definitely not out of control. I am what you called free spirited.”

Tenzo chuckled, “I think it’s great, I wish I could be like that, free to just flow with the wind.”

Kakashi frowned, “It gets me into trouble a lot. I think having balance, a compliment if you will, is key.”

Tenzo smiled, “I agree.”  
They returned to the school and straightened themselves up. They walked out as if they had a normal, boring, detention.  
Kakashi stopped him in the hall.

“Hey so I was thinking that maybe we could go to the bookstore together sometime. We could get something and hang out. I like to skip last class so we could go then”

“I would like that, but skipping class isn’t my thing. I’d like to not feel like a criminal on a da-hangout. On a hangout. So thanks but um no thanks”

Kakashi frowned, “We don’t have to skip. We can go after school. It’ll be a normal da- hangout.”

“Ok. I’d really like that.”

“Great.”

“Kakashi it’s a bit late, would you like to walk me home?”

“Of course.”

One walk home and goodnight kiss later, Tenzo couldn’t stop thinking about their date.

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drive and thought "ehhh I should post it." There is a part two in my drafts with some angst but it's not coming together how I want so idk if it'll ever come to fruition. Anyways, hope you enjoy!


End file.
